Simplifying love
by CalmMango
Summary: School AU. Placed in 2nd grade with Marceline & Bonnibel. Basically fluff; adorable little kids fueling my bubbline ship :P Sugarless gum. One-shot. R and R or whatevs. :P


_***sigh**_

_**I've been writing, but I have so many ideas for so many other fics... GRR! I was listening to this sing named "We're going to be friends" by the White Stripes and immediately thought of this new AU. Also the regular stuff: cover image not by me, but by mittsumi on deviantart.**_

_**P.s. This is in the POV of little Marcy, so some of the words are misspelled on purpose to fit the character. But if you notice anything not in reason and a phrase doesn't make sense, please tell me. This spell check was done by the the fruits of my late-night-story-feels-craving-yet-too-tired-to-keep-eyes-open labors. :P**_

_**UPDATED: So... er.. them coppers done caught mee! :( Acoording to Catsspatzs and ELIMINATOR ...I can't have the lyrics in this anymore...so.. sorry folks! :( SO REMEMBER: **_

_**-"Suzy Lee" is replaced with "Bonnibel"**_

_**-"Through the park and by the tree" is replaced with "Through the park and by the well"**_

_**I know..I know...I feel just as bad as you dooz now. But, either way, I still think it's okey-dokey without it. (for a drabble at least) So enjoys and PLZ listen to teh song! PLZ! I promise it'll make it like 10x more fun :D**_

_**REMEMBER: "I can tell that we're going to be friends" by the White Stripes. Listen now! **_**:****3**

_**-CalmMango**_

* * *

"Mar-ce-line, please come to the front" Teacher says, pronouncing my name and smiles. I try to shake the nervous butterflies out of my belly as I run over to the cubbyhole with my backpack. I pull out my u-key-ley-lee, or whatever Simon calls it. I like to call it my axe cause it's red and shaped like the thingys big hairy guys use to chop wood. But for me, it's good for hitting people so I think that works. Anyways, I get my notebook too. My hands won't stop shaking…

I have to step around Johnny and Adam and Sammy until I get to the front. Teacher helps me up on the stage and the class looks really big. I see Joe talking with Earl and frown. Then I see Abbey playing puppets with "Stop talking!" I say loudly and they listen. Bonnie gives me a thumbs up from the back row and I smile at her. Teacher looks at me in a way that means, start-now-Marceline-you-are-taking-too-long, so I hurry up.

I drag a red chair to a spot and pull my axe into my lap and place my notebook on the floor at my feet. Then I think different and push the chair away, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor. Now I can see my scribbles. Teacher asks, "Marceline what do you have for us today?" I meet Bonnie's eye and feel my face get hot. I hate that. Why does it only happen when I'm with her?

"Uh…" I say, forgetting what to say. Then I remember. "..It's a song." Teacher sits up more and her voice gets higher. "Oh, a song? What is it about?" My hands shake so much I'm sure everyone can notice. Why am I up here?

"Uh…um..i-it's a song ab-out.." I can look at their faces. It makes me want to throw up or disappear. Then I remember what Simon told me yesterday before I went home. When you feel really bad, just breathe, close your eyes, and forget where you are. Be somewhere happy and then you won't be nervous anymore.

I breathe in a big gulp and then let it out. And then I close my eyes and I can finally think. "I worked on it really hard for almost three months I think. It's about making friends." I peek open one eye and see her nod. That means I'm okay. I breathe out and relax. "I'm... gonna play now." My voice is louder than I thought it would be.

**...**

I have to look down to get my fingers right, but when I do, I remember everything. Me and Bonnie stare at each other and I smile. My fingers for some reason just start playing without me telling them to, but that's okay. I look quickly down at my book and then back at Bonnie. I have to keep looking down a lot to read the words and look at her because she makes me feel happy and a good kind of nervous, if there is. She makes me want to sing.

**...**

I have to breathe for second because I'm out of breath, but my fingers keep going like Simon taught them too. Thank you fingers.

**...**

I look at teacher and she nods along to my song like everyone else. I'm doing good. I feel better when I sing the next part.

**...**

This is the part Simon told me to be careful on. He says it's the "bridge" and that singing a song is like going on an adventure. So the bridge , he says, is wobbling and kinda weird, but in the end, it makes it more fun. So when I think of that, I remember to move my fingers different than before to make a different sound.

I look at Bonnie and she's staring at me with a big smile showing her teeth. I feel my face get hot but sing anyway cause I know she wants to hear the rest. I get a stupid lisp a few times, but it still sounds nice.

**...**

I strum my hand on the strings and it makes a cool happy sound. Every claps and cheers and I feel awesome. Teacher comes up and pats me on the back and says things with big words like "pro-feshional artist" and "ast- hounding". I just nod like I understand. But her eyes get all squinty and she looks at Bonnie and then back at me. Then she says very clearly, "It's sweet how you serenaded Bonnibel. When you two get older.. I already know you'll be inseparable." Before I can ask what is a"ser-ra-nade" and if it has to do anything with lemonade or grenades, she shooes me off the stage.

When I get off the stage, Joey starts a bunch of high fives for everyone and it's really fun. I reach Bonnie in the back and she pats the space next to her. I set my "in-stru-mant" down real gentle like I'm supposed to and sit beside her.

Other kids go on the stage, but e and Bonnie whisper to each other in secret. She asks me as Anna goes up to dance, "Was your song about me?" I smirk, or whatever Marshall calls it, all I know is I just do a mean smile. Anyways, I smirk and whisper back, "I don't think anyone else here is named 'Bonnibel" She giggles and pushes me softly so it's not mean. I grin wider.

"I like you a lot Marcy." She says so quiet that I can barely hear it. I rub my neck and look at the floor. I don't like how she always knows what to say and I don't. But it's okay. Sometimes I do know what to say before I have to think about it. "I like how you smell like bubblegum."

Bonnie smiles and says back, "I like how your voice sounds without your teeth. " I pout when she says that. "I don't like my lisp." I say with a lisp. She leans her head on my shoulder and it's not heavy like Marshall's but feels nice. "Well, I think it makes you sound cute." I have to take a while to get what she says because I'm too busy grinning like a goof ball. _Me... cute?!_ My heart beats really fast like I've been at recess racing with Marshall, but in a way it feels better than good or nice. I don't know a word for it though.

Anna goes down but I don't notice who goes up. Bonnie whispers, "Your heart is really fast." I nod and whisper back. "Yeah it happens. " I feel her heart beating really fast to from under her sciency shirt. "You heart is too." She nods. I whisper even quieter, "I get this funny feeling in my whole body and it makes my heart beat fast and my hands get sweaty and I feel REALLY happy. It's my favorite feeling, but I only get it when I'm with you so now I have to hang around you more to get it."

Bonnie looks up at me and I notice how her eyes are really blue like water. Like... the ocean. I wanna go swim in them. She says, "Me too Marcy" and the nickname she gave me makes it feel like I can't breathe for a second. We don't talk anymore but it feels good not to anyway. Lots of other friends go up and come down but then it's the Teacher's turn. She tells us it's time to go so we pack up our things and wait by the door.

_RIIING!_ The bell makes my head hurt and we all run out. I meet Bonnie by the gate near the front of the school so we can walk home. This time she leans her head on me again and I wanna skip in circles forever. But we don't talk until we get near the fence in front of the park. I climb over first and Bonnie follows after. When she hops down, her shoelace gets caught, and I have to catch her. But we still fall on the ground. We giggle and laugh and I dust of the ants on my shirt. Bonnie says as we walk again, "I'm shorter than you. It's why I can put my head on your shoulder." I laugh and pull my backpack higher on my back.

"Maybe I'm just tall." She nods after that and makes a face like she's thinking really hard. She does that a lot and when she does her nose scrunches up and eyes get all squinty. I think it's cute. It's only a few minutes until she says, "Do you like me a lot Marcy?" I bite my lip, a bad habit Daddy says I need to stop, but I do it anyway.

I remember that Daddy and Simon told me about this new word. So I tell Bonnie about it. "I think I love you." She makes that cute face again. "What? You can't love someone, you can only love something. Like cake or a pet." I clap my hands because I know something she doesn't. Bonnie knows everything. I walk forward a bit and turn around to talk to her but I walk backwards. I hope I don't fall cause I look cool when I do it. "Simon told me that loving someone is when you like them so much; you don't think you can live without them. Like, if you lost them or they was gone forever, you'd be so sad you couldn't do anything."

Bonnie thinks and then giggles. "You mean like, you couldn't even poo?" I laugh and nod. "Yeah! You couldn't poop or eat mac n' cheese or nothing!" "Or anything" Bonnie corrects. I pout but continue.

"Daddy says that he loves my mommy.. even though she's dead. He says that when he was younger, he fell in love with her so they made me. Simon says that love is the best feeling in the world!" I spin in a circle and jump over a log. "What does love feel like?" Bonnie asks again. I fist-pump. I'm on a roll today with knowing things.

"They told me love is when you feel really happy around them, don't want to EVER leave them for long, get nervous sometimes I guess.." I have to stop to think of what they told me. "..Oh yeah! Also when you want to hug them tight and make them feel better. Daddy said how when my mommy cried he felt like crying too. You want to do anything for them, like buy them candy or share gummyworms, and want to always see their smile!" I give thumbs up to show I'm done. "But they both say its really serious and that you can only have one or two true love in a lifetime. So when you say you love something that you can never take it back."

Bonnie stops walking with me and seems to think super hard. She counts something on her fingers and then looks up at me. "…I think I love you too." I say back, "Well if we both love each other we have to test it." She nods and opens her back pack to get out a pencil and notebook. I watch as Bonnie writes my nickname and puts a whole buncha boxes under it and then her name with boxes under it. Then she writes, "love test" on the top.

I rub my chin to think. "Okay, do we want to see each other happy? And feel bad when the other one feels bad?" I take a crayon out my pocket and color in a box and she does too. "Next:" she says sweetly, "Do we feel super happy with each other?" I color mine in before hers, but she colors hers in anyway. It makes my heart play jump rope under my shirt. I say, "Final one: Do we never want to be without each other forever? Like my daddy said, would we be able to do anything?"

We don't color anything in and Bonnie bites her lip so I can tell she's thinking. I am too. I… don't ever wanna not go to school or a job when I'm a grown-up and not see Bonnie. I don't know what I'd do. She's my best-est friend. At the same time we color in the bubble and she smiles."It's true then!" I nod and she puts away her things. We start walking again.

I blow air out through the gap in my teeth. "What do we do now that we're in love?" I feel weird, like I don't know what to do. She turns a corner and I have to follow. "My uncle Peppy said that when two people like each other a lot, they kiss and hold hands." We hold our breath and say at the same time, "Eww. Kissing!" I shake my head and say, "That's gross. Can we hold hands then?" She nods and sticks her hand out. I put mine in hers and a weird shock thing goes through my hand like she was walking on carpet. But.. in a good way. I know now that doing lots of things with Bonnie feels good.

She moves her hand so it fits in mine. We start walking again and I swing our hands. "Your hand is soft" I say. Her face turns a bit red and says back quietly, "You hand is bigger than mine. But I like it." We don't say anything else on the way home. Our houses are across the street so when I have to let go, it feels empty. So I hold my axe in it. But it still doesn't feel the same. When I get inside, Daddy's at the table reading a big book and has his computer.

"Pumpkin how was school?" He says but I know he's not paying attention. I go to walk up the stairs and say first, "I'm in love with someone and they love me too!" He seems to freeze like he turned to ice and then looks at me. His eyes seem to look far away though and I don't know why. "Why do you say that? How do you know?"

I swing my axe, but make sure it doesn't hit anything. "We both said that we got funny feeling around each other, hated seeing the other one sad, and said how we couldn't imagine living without each other!" I feel a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest and I breathe out slowly. Then I get an idea and open my back pack. I pull out my notebook and hand him the page with my song. "Look! I sung it in class. Teacher said it was a sweet "ser-ra-nade" but I don't get what it has to do with lemonade." I look around the kitchen, my mouth going dry when I say lemonade. "I'm thirsty."

Daddy just reads the page, taking longer than you would think a grown up would need to. I think it looks funny. He looks down at me and does that weird breathing thing were he slouches down and looks sleepy. I might have read it somewhere. A _sigh?_ I might be wrong though. He speaks real slow so I make sure to listen. "Marcy.. I.." He seems to lose words like I do around Bonnie. I pat his knee and nod to show him I get how he's feeling. He laughs and pulls me into a hug, and then lets me go upstairs. "…love is a really good thing Marcy. But it's also really dangerous and you can get hurt. Be careful and remember: love as hard as you can or don't do it at all."

I don't really get it but I nod like I do and go upstairs to get ready for bed. I cuddle with my best buddy, Hambo. His button eyes falling a bit off again , so I'll have to sow it back on tomorrow. He says he's not jealous I have another friend. That's good. I nod and fall asleep, thinking of math, strawberry cake, and her eyes. They're like the ocean.

Hmm. Ocean blue eyes. Though the ocean is cold, I go to sleep feeling warm.

* * *

_**Lemme know how you feel about this? R & R or PM for ideas and questions. Critiques and compliments are appreciated but for specific what-evers you want me to hear faster, PM me. :P**_


End file.
